


to the dance of glass butterflies

by Raconteur11037



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Techincally nobility au, This is set in ~generic historical fantasy europe~, This will probably just be a gangbang of various mythologies, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur11037/pseuds/Raconteur11037
Summary: Eli couldn't understand why everyone warned her not to wander into the garden in the centre of town. They said that a witch lived there. But the garden was so beautiful; swathes of purple and blue and white and green; more vivid and heavenly than the stained glass window of the church. She knew it was forbidden, but it seemed to call to her.She never understood how something so dangerous could lurk within something so beautiful.When she sawher, she understood.---Fantasy AU loosely based on Garasu no Hanazono. Eli is the daughter of a noble, Nozomi is a witch living in the forbidden garden. The townspeople think she lures girls in and kills them, but real she's just lonely and gay.





	to the dance of glass butterflies

Eli couldn't understand why everyone warned her not to wander into the garden in the centre of town. They said that a witch lived there. But the garden was so beautiful; swathes of purple and blue and white and green, more vivid and heavenly than the stained glass windows of the church. She knew it was forbidden, but it seemed to call to her.  
She never understood how something so dangerous could lurk within something so beautiful.

When she saw _her_ , she understood.

Was this the witch? It couldn't be, she thought for a moment; the next, she had to be. Eli was deep into the garden by now, stopped in a clearing when she was sure no one was following her. She had to get away from everything, if only for a moment, and the one place in town no one was allowed entry to seemed to be the only place she could escape to.

Once inside, the garden seemed to go on forever- endless stretches of flowering trees and bushes that seemed at once so delicate that they would shatter at the touch of a finger, and so sinister that they could bind her in their roots and swallow her whole. And so she merely walked, looking, never touching, for how long she couldn't say, until she came to a small clearing dotted with a towering weeping willow, on a branch of which hung a simple, well-worn rope swing. Eli allowed herself to sit on the swing to rest for a moment, which, in hindsight, had been her second mistake of the day.

Now, where there had been only heavy silence, a girl stood opposite Eli. She was dressed in a soft yellow gown that at the same time covered not nearly enough and far too much (as her mind raced, Eli cursed herself for that thought), and her improbably long hair was braided with flowers. Her hair was black, but it was a sort of warm black that the sunlight through the trees hit in just the right way so that it appeared a sort of otherworldly purple. She was beautiful and divine, and Eli would have thought her an illusion if she hadn't moved.

The girl smiled a devilish sort of grin, and if Eli's cheeks hadn't been flushed already, they certainly were now. "We'll, aren't I lucky?" Her voice had a peculiar accent, but it seemed to suit her so well that Eli hardly noticed. She couldn't imagine any other voice coming from her.

With the snap of her fingers, the girl closed the distance between them from several feet to mere inches, leaving a purple puff of smoke where she had been standing only a second before. "I've caught such a pretty little thing~ What brings you to my garden, princess?" She studied Eli's face and reactions as she spoke, her smile growing all the while.

"Your garden?" Eli sputtered, bolting up and behind the swing to put some much needed distance between them, trying to sound less scared than she felt. "So the rumours are true? There is a witch living in the gardens."

"I have a name, y'know. 'M Nozomi. Pleasure to meet you." Nice to put a name to the face, Eli thought, but she hadn't confirmed or denied the accusation of being a witch. 

"Right. Well, Nozomi, what are you going to do to me? Curse me? Kill me? Make me your slave? What do you want?"

Nozomi (that name fit her so perfectly, Eli thought, in a way that she couldn't quite describe) let out a little gasp, which quickly turned into a scoff. She shifted so quickly from surprised, to indignant, to amused, that Eli didn't quite know what to make of it. "What? Where the heck did that come from? Why would I do such awful things?"

"Aren't those the kinds of things witches are supposed to do? Why else would these gardens be forbidden? People have disappeared in here!"

"Maybe they just didn't want to leave." The witch circled around the tree to approach Eli again, resting a finger quizitively on her own chin. "I won't do anything to you if you don't want. You can go home right now if you'd like. But I don't think you will. Y'see, you and me, I think we're here for the same reason."

Eli tensed, but made no attempt to move away as Nozomi closed the distance between them. "And why is that?" 

"Simple. Because we're lonely."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come back and rewrite this later, this was just an 11PM word dump before I slept and forgot everything. Please feel free to give me any feedback or constructive criticism, I'm kind of rusty with Love Live so I still need to get my groove back. The next chapter and a bit is planned out, that will happen either in the next few years or next century, whenever inspiration strikes.
> 
> And thank you for reading!!


End file.
